1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrosurgical systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to using a combination of a sharpened electrosurgical electrode with a customized power curve to enhance the cutting efficiency of the electrode, reduce unwanted tissue damage, and facilitate improved post-operative healing.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the area of electrosurgery, medical procedures of cutting tissue and/or cauterizing leaking blood vessels are performed by utilizing radio frequency (RF) electrical energy. The RF energy is produced by a wave generator and transmitted to a patient's tissue through a hand-held electrode that is operated by a surgeon. The hand-held electrode delivers an electrical discharge to cellular matter of the patient's body adjacent to the electrode. The discharge causes the cellular matter to heat up in order to cut tissue and/or cauterize blood vessels.
The high temperatures involved in electrosurgery can cause thermal necrosis of the tissue adjacent the electrode. The longer tissue is exposed to the high temperatures involved with electrosurgery, the more likely it is that the tissue will suffer thermal necrosis. Thermal necrosis of the tissue can decrease the speed of cutting the tissue and increase post-operative complications, eschar production, and healing time, as well as increasing incidences of heat damage to tissue away from the cutting site.
As noted above, RF energy is produced by a wave generator and transmitted to a patient's body adjacent to the electrode during electrosurgery. The concentration of the RF energy discharge affects both the efficiency with which the electrode is able to cut tissue and the likelihood of tissue damage away from the cutting site. With a standard electrode geometry, the RF energy tends to be uniformly distributed over a relatively large area adjacent to the intended incision site. The generally uniform distribution of the RF energy discharge increases the likelihood of extraneous charge loss into surrounding tissue, which increases the likelihood of unwanted tissue damage in the surrounding tissue.
Additionally, typical electrosurgical wave generators requires the surgeon or other operating room personnel to adjust various output parameters of the wave generator, such as the power level and/or the frequency of the electrical discharge to be delivered to the patient's tissue. Properly adjusting these various settings requires great knowledge, skill, and attention from the surgeon or other personnel. Once the surgeon has made the desired adjustments to the various settings on the generator, the generator maintains those output parameters during electrosurgery. For example, if the surgeon were to set the output power level of the generator to 50 W and then touch the electrode to the patient to perform electrosurgery, the power level of the generator would quickly rise to and be maintained at 50 W. While setting the power level to a specific setting, such as 50 W, will allow the surgeon to cut through the patient's tissue, maintaining such a high power level increases the likelihood of thermal necrosis of the patient's tissue.
Therefore, it would be an advantage to have a wave generator that could provide sufficient power to effectively perform electrosurgery and an electrode that increases the concentration of the RF energy discharge, while at the same time limiting unwanted tissue damage, reducing post-operative complications, and facilitating quicker healing. The subject matter claimed herein, however, is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.